


Prezent

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Muggle Devices Will Be the Death of the Malfoys, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Witty Banter, epilogue compliant, wedding gift
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria ma chwilę zwątpienia w techniczne umiejętności Dracona. Przewidywalnie kończy się to małżeńską katastrofą, a co gorsza zalaniem całej łazienki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na livejournalu w 2009 roku w ramach odpowiedzi [na drugą wskazówkę pierwszego wyzwania Nieromantycznej Sztafety Programowej](http://serduszka.livejournal.com/2355.html#cutid1).

— Ciekawe, co to jest — zastanawiała się Astoria, obchodząc dookoła największy z prezentów. Opakowane w różowy papier pudło zostawili sobie na koniec. — Może stolik do kawy?

— Dla kogo, tego pół-główka Hagrida? — prychnął Draco, piorunując wzrokiem stojący przed nimi przedmiot, jakby oczekiwał od niego przeprosin za to, że sprawia problemy. — To jest za wysokie na stolik, idiotko.

— Sam jesteś idiotą. A komoda? Wygląda jak komoda. Przydałaby nam się komoda na ten serwis od Nottów. — Rozmarzyła się Astoria, spoglądając tęsknie w kierunku rozpakowanej już zastawy stołowej. W klasyfikacji generalnej malowana w maleńkie błękitne kwiatki porcelana była jej faworytem. Zdecydowanie przewyższała pozostałe prezenty pomysłowością, elegancją i ceną. Ale po Teo nie spodziewałaby się niczego innego — zawsze miał bardzo wyrafinowany gust.

— Może — przytaknął niechętnie Draco. Nie lubił przyznawać jej racji, chociaż czasami było to nieuniknione. — A może nie — dodał po chwili namysłu z wyraźną satysfakcją. — Kto kupuje w prezencie ślubnym meble? _Oprócz_ rodziców panny młodej?

Astoria zmarszczyła lekko nos.

— Nuworysze — orzekła w końcu pogardliwie. — Pełno ich było na weselu. Powojenna elita bez żadnych manier, koneksji i pochodzenia. Banda dorobkiewiczów.

— Ależ to byli twoi goście, kochanie. — Draco uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

— Bo tylko ja miałam dość rozumu, żeby zaprosić ludzi, którzy coś dzisiaj znaczą — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Gdyby ułożenie listy zależało od ciebie, mielibyśmy na ślubie jedną czwartą resocjalizowanych przestępców magicznej Anglii i żadnego Gwardzisty.

— Nie byłoby też Pottera — burknął Malfoy, nagle obrażony — a mój świat stałby się piękniejszy.

— Przestań narzekać. O tym, że był u nas Potter, _Prorok_ i _Czarownica_ rozpisywały się przez tydzień. I chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że to właśnie po ukazaniu się tych artykułów udało ci się zawrzeć bardzo korzystną umowę z paryskim oddziałem Gringotta, prawda?

Draco popatrzył na Astorię z czymś na kształt podziwu. Jego żona była niekwestionowanym geniuszem zła. Jest jeszcze jakaś sprawiedliwość na tym świecie.

— Dobra, to co obstawiasz? — zapytał, unosząc różdżkę, gotów rzucić zaklęcie rozpakowujące.

— Mebel. A ty? — Astoria sięgnęła po pióro i pergamin, po czym dorysowała jeszcze jedną rubryczkę w tabelce, w której zapisywali, kto ile razy odgadł, co dostali od gości.

— Nie podoba mi się to wszystko. Coś tu śmierdzi, więc... kontener hipogryfiego łajna.

Dziewczyna parsknęła, ale przezornie odsunęła się kilka kroków od różowego pakunku.

— _Odpakowuję_!

Papier, rozcięty niewidzialnymi nożycami na idealnie równe pasma, zsunął się z prezentu, a znajdujący się pod nim karton otworzył się jak skórka obieranej pomarańczy. Młodzi zaniemówili. Częściowo z wrażenia, a częściowo dlatego, że nie mieli bladego pojęcia, na co patrzą.

Na środku salonu stał duży, biały sześcian. Na środku jednej z jego ścian znajdował się okrągły otwór, przypominający wielkie ślepe oko, nad nim zaś można było dojrzeć rząd przycisków i lampek, i jakąś szufladkę

— Co to jest? — szepnęła nabożnie Astoria, podchodząc do ogromnego przedmiotu i wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę.

— Nie dotykaj! — syknął Draco, chwytając ją za nadgarstek. — Nie wiemy, co to takiego. Może być jakimś obłożonym klątwą kamieniem albo czymś z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Jedno gorsze od drugiego.

— To jak sprawdzimy, do czego to służy?

Malfoy westchnął cierpiętniczo i wymamrotał kilka zaklęć skanujących.

— Niby czyste — mruknął powątpiewająco. Postąpił kilka niepewnych kroków do przodu i popukał przedmiot różdżką. Odpowiedział mu głuchy, metaliczny dźwięk. Za jego plecami Astoria przewróciła oczami.

— Zajrzyj do środka — ponagliła go niecierpliwie. — Może ma coś w brzuchu.

Draco zmarszczył czoło i rzucił jej karcące spojrzenie.

— Nie mów o tym tak, jakby to żyło.

— A co, boisz się, że cię ugryzie?

— Nie!

— To popatrz przez jego oko.

— Przestań, kobieto, to nie ma żadnego oka!

— Ma. Chyba że to paszcza...

Malfoy wzdrygnął się i pochylił nad niezidentyfikowanym obiektem.

— Puste.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Nie, tak tylko gadam. Tak, jestem pewien!

Zapadła chwila pełnego konsternacji milczenia.

— Wiemy, od kogo to? — przerwał ciszę Draco.

Astoria zaszeleściła papierem do pakowania, szukając w jego strzępach zagubionego bileciku z nazwiskiem. Po kilku minutach krzątania się dookoła, klapnęła smętnie na podłogę i pokręciła głową.

— Nie ma nic... Czekaj! To chyba... Nie, to coś innego, ale nie wiem...

Draco wyrwał jej małą książeczkę, którą znalazła pod skrawkiem kartonu. Przejrzał ją szybko. Była cienka, napisana w kilku językach i z mnóstwem obrazków.

— Chiński? — zapytał, zdezorientowany. — Zapraszaliśmy kogoś z zagranicy? — Przerzucił kilka kolejnych stron. — Zobacz, czy to nie jest nasz prezent? — Pokazał Astorii jedną z ilustracji. Młoda pani Malfoy przytaknęła.

— Tak, to on! Tylko zobacz, ma otwartą powiekę. Może po prostu trzeba...

— Astoria, do jasnej cholery, nie ruszaj tego świństwa! — krzyknął Draco, ale było już za późno. Astoria sięgnęła do okrągłej, oszklonej jamy i szarpnęła za uchwyt. Coś kliknęło i oko odskoczyło. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

— To były drzwiczki, widzisz? Może tam się wchodzi...?

— Ani mi się waż!

Prychnęła lekceważąco.

— Nic mi nie będzie, nie histeryzuj. To jest zupełnie nieszkodliwe.

— A skąd wiesz? Może to coś mugolskiego? Telewizor albo i rakieta?

— Rakieta? — zapytała Astoria z powątpiewaniem. — A co to jest rakieta?

Draco wzruszył ramionami. Nie bardzo miał ochotę opowiadać żonie o tym, jak mając trzynaście lat pobił razem z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em tego mugolaka z Pucholandu, Finch-Flechleya czy inną ofiarę losu, i zabrał mu książkę o mugolskiej technice. Było tam mnóstwo przerażających wynalazków: niemagiczne radio, ten cały telewizor, samochody i samoloty… Ale najstraszniejsza była rakieta. Rakietą można było polecieć daleko w kosmos, nawet na Marsa. Wzdrygnął się. Całe szczęście, że nigdy nie poszedł na mugoloznawstwo.

— Nieważne. I tak jesteś za gruba, żeby się tam zmieścić — mruknął Malfoy, znowu sięgając do książeczki. Astoria westchnęła, ale nie próbowała już się wcisnąć do środka. Popatrzyła na coś, co mogło być telewizorem albo i rakietą i nagle dostrzegła niewielki, czarny napis.

— Zobacz! — Pokazała palcem tajemnicze słowo.

— Co tu jest napisane? — zainteresował się Draco. — Czy to po angielsku? A może pismem runicznym?

Astoria zmrużyła oczy.

— _Bösh_ — odczytała cicho, z szacunkiem.

Milczeli.

— Została nam jeszcze książeczka — westchnął Draco. Otworzył ją na chybił trafił. Astoria uniosła wzrok, zerknęła na okładkę, którą Malfoy trzymał akurat na wysokości jej nosa i parsknęła śmiechem.

— Kretyn — skonstatowała, wyrywając mu książeczkę. Draco zaprotestował, ale umilkł, gdy pokazała mu tłusty tytuł na pierwszej stronie: _Instrukcja obsługi_.

— Czyli można to jakoś uruchomić.

— Aha. Tylko trzeba znać norweski.

— Czekaj, inteligencie, tu jest też spis treści. Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił?

— Żyłbym długo i szczęśliwie na jakiejś tropikalnej wyspie?

— Raczej przymierałbyś głodem pod pierwszym lepszym mostem. _English, page 17_. Jest. I co, takie to było trudne? — uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, łaskawie podając mu instrukcję. Draco nie odpowiedział, obrażony. Zagłębił się w lekturze.

— No i? — Astoria nie wytrzymała dłużej niż trzy minuty. Zżerała ją ciekawość.

— Tak jak mówiłem — podjął jej mąż zgodnością, oddając jej książeczkę z instrukcją — to jakieś mugolskie urządzenie. Nazywa się _pralka_. Jak się ją dobrze podłączy, to do środka naleje się woda i można tam coś umyć.

— Ale co?

— Wisienki. Małe kamienie. Drewno. Kaczkę. Nie wiem, dobra? Może naczynia? Albo ubrania? Tego już nie napisali.

— Dla mugoli to pewnie oczywiste. — Astoria wzruszyła ramionami. Wstała z podłogi, otrzepując szatę. — To co z tym robimy? Nie jest nam przecież do niczego potrzebne, mamy w końcu skrzaty... Ciekawe, kto nam to dał?

— Jakiś żartowniś — warknął Draco. — To przecież _takie_ zabawne, podarować czystokrwistym w prezencie ślubnym jakiegoś mugolskiego _Bösha_. Zaraz każę skrzatom wynieść to na śmietnik.

Astoria popatrzyła tęsknie na metalowe pudło.

— Zawołam Migotka. I tak nie umiałbyś tego podłączyć.

Draco Malfoy drgnął i popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

— Tak myślisz? — zapytał zmienionym głosem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie znasz się na tym.

— Mam instrukcję — powiedział z naciskiem. Astoria nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

— W życiu nie widziałeś niczego mugolskiego — zaczęła mu tłumaczyć spokojnie. — A już na pewno tego nie używałeś.

— Dla mugoli to podobno oczywiste. Czyli co, uważasz, że jestem głupszy od jakiegoś mugola? — zaperzył się Draco.

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałam!

— Ale to pomyślałaś!

— Zwariowałeś? Po prostu ją wyrzuć.

— Nie.

— Co?

— Nie. Niczego nie wyrzucę — upierał się przy swoim.

— To co z tym zrobisz?

— Podłączę to. Podłączę to tak, że będzie działało, będzie się tam nalewała woda i będziesz się tam mogła utopić!

Astoria popatrzyła na męża jak na idiotę, nie traktując jego słów poważnie.

Nigdy w życiu się tak nie pomyliła.

 

 

 

Pierwszego dnia, Draco zabrał się do pracy z ogromnym zapałem. Instrukcję obsługi rozłożył sobie na półeczce pod lustrem, a pralkę przelewitował na środek łazienki. Na sugestię Astorii, że może najpierw powinien zdobyć potrzebne narzędzia, prychnął lekceważąco:

— Mam różdżkę, kobieto. Nie potrzebuję czegoś tak ordynarnego jak _klucz francuski_.

Do wieczora zdążył rozwlec po podłodze kilkanaście rur i rurek, które walały się po marmurowej powierzchni niczym wyprute z czyjegoś brzucha flaki. Pralki podłączyć się nie udało, ale, jak twierdził Malfoy, nie było to jeszcze jego celem.

— Najpierw musiałem zobaczyć, jak to urządzenie jest skonstruowane — wymądrzał się, irytująco przeciągając sylaby. — Jutro zastosuję zdobytą dzisiaj wiedzę praktyczną i to paskudztwo będzie chodzić jak marzenie.

 

 

 

Drugiego dnia część z zalegających podłogę łazienki elementów zniknęła. Pozostałe w niepokojący sposób nie dawały się nigdzie wcisnąć.

 

 

 

Trzeciego dnia Draconowi udało popodłączać wszystkie rury. Pozostawała kwestia zasilania. Mugolska pralka oczywiście musiała działać na równie mugolską elektryczność, ale czarodzieje już dawno wypracowali cały zestaw odpowiednich zaklęć, które skutecznie zastępowały im prąd. Malfoy, zastosowawszy jedno z silniejszych, zaprosił Astorię do łazienki, po czym pompatycznym ruchem wcisnął _włącz_.

Opanowanie wywołanej tym powodzi zajęło skrzatom bardzo długie godziny.

 

 

 

Czwartego dnia Draco sięgnął po magię (pomijając oczywiście zaklęcia energetyczne, które stosował już wcześniej). Nie było zbyt uczciwe zagranie, ale bardzo szybko przeprosił się ze swoim ślizgońskim sumieniem. Najważniejszy był w końcu efekt. Cel uświęca środki.

Zbombardowana kilkudziesięcioma urokami pralka ani drgnęła, wpatrując się w dziedzica rodu Malfoyów tępym, pustym wzrokiem cyklopa.

 

 

 

Po południu dnia piątego, Astoria zajrzała do męża przez uchylone drzwi łazienki. Draco stał z wyciągniętą w kierunku pralki ręką; trzymana w dłoni różdżka drżała nieznacznie.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego — szeptał gorączkowo. — Nie chcę tego robić, uwierz mi. Wystarczy, że zaczniesz działać, a o wszystkim zapomnę.

Ale pralka była niewzruszona.

— Nikt nigdy nie wierzył, że jestem do tego zdolny, ale jeśli wywiniesz mi jeszcze jeden taki numer, zrobię to! — wrzasnął Malfoy, będąc już u kresu wytrzymałości. — Słyszysz?!

Astoria przymknęła drzwi, zza których po chwili dobiegło ją nieco histeryczne: _Avada Kedavra!_ _Avada Kedavra! Avada…!_

Na korytarzu jeszcze długo słychać było litanię Niewybaczalnych.

 

 

Szóstego dnia Astoria stanęła na środku w lekkim rozkroku, biorąc się pod boki. Popatrzyła na Dracona z góry; widok był naprawdę żałosny. Malfoy siedział pośród rur i rurek, kabelków i innych dziwnych elementów, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się w pralkę, której metalowa obudowa nosiła ślady kopnięć i uderzeń.

— Zabiłeś pralkę — stwierdziła spokojnie, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Próbowałem, ale nie wyszło. Najpierw musiałbym zniszczyć wszystkie jej horkruksy.

— Dużo ich ma?

— Nie wiem. Pewnie ze sto.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko mugolskie urządzenie do sprzątania?

— Akurat. To na pewno jakiś czarnomagiczny artefakt. Znam się na tym.

— Nie rozpoznałbyś czarnej magii, choćby usiadła ci na głowie.

— Wiesz, jesteś beznadziejną żoną. Powinnaś mnie wspierać w nieszczęściu, a nie kopać, gdy leżę. — Draco pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Astoria uśmiechnęła się lekko i uklękła obok niego na posadzce. Z westchnieniem oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

— Jakbym była dobrą żoną, rozwiódłbyś się ze mną po tygodniu — mruknęła.

— Tak myślisz?

— Jesteś najbardziej pokręconym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.

— Czy to komplement?

— Nie, obrażam cię.

Jasnowłosy czarodziej uśmiechnął się i objął Astorię ramieniem.

— Wolałem się upewnić.

Milczeli przez chwilę, podziwiając roztaczający się przed nimi krajobraz po bitwie.

— Dobra, wywalamy to. Przegrałem — przyznał smętnie Draco, spuszczając głowę. — Nie, żeby kogoś to dziwiło — burknął pod nosem. — Nawet z cholerną pralką…

Astoria skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Wiedziała, że mężowi nie spodoba się to, co zaraz usłyszy. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Lepiej mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

— Co do pralki, to wiem, kto nam ją dał — podjęła nieśmiało, ściskając Dracona za ramię uspokajającym gestem. Malfoy uniósł głowę.

— Jak to? Skąd?

— Właśnie dostałam sowę. — Sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnęła zza niej kawałek pergaminu. Draco wziął go od niej z wahaniem, niepewny, czego ma się spodziewać. Zaczął czytać na głos:

 

_Malfoy_ ,

_Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji ślubu. Nie wiem, czy tego samego mogę życzyć Astorii, ale jest dorosła, więc chyba wie, co robi. W każdym razie, nie w tej sprawie piszę. Widzisz, doszło do pewnej tragicznej pomyłki w związku z prezentem, który razem z Ginny Wam podarowaliśmy. Jak na pewno zdążyłeś się już zorientować — mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałem podpisać naszej paczki! — od nas była pralka firmy_ Bösh _. Musieliście się zdziwić, widząc niemagiczne urządzenie obok tych wszystkich samoparzących imbryków i latających dywanów. Pomyśleliśmy, że może najwyższy czas, abyście zapoznali się z mugolską techniką. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wchodzicie na nową drogę życia._

_Nie przewidzieliśmy tylko jednego. To znaczy, ja nie przewidziałem, Ginny w ogóle się na tym nie zna, więc nie można jej za nic winić. Dzisiaj rano Hermiona (na pewno pamiętasz ją ze szkoły) uświadomiła mi, że czarodziejskie domy nie mają normalnej hydrauliki. Ich kanalizacja całkowicie różni się od mugolskiej. A ponieważ pralka, którą dostaliście od nas, jest przystosowana tylko do tradycyjnego systemu rur i odpływów, to nie ma szans, aby udało Ci się ją podłączyć._

Draco zamilkł na chwilę, oddychając ciężko. Po chwili podjął na nowo:

 

_Pewnie niepotrzebnie się martwię, bo wątpię, żebyś próbował coś w tym kierunku zrobić. Gdy tylko zorientowałeś się, że nie będzie u Ciebie działać, na pewno oddałeś pralkę na złom. Mimo to, musiałem się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Chciałem też powiedzieć, że już zamówiliśmy z Ginny w sowiej sprzedaży wysyłkowej drugi prezent, w zamian za tamten, który okazał się zupełnie nietrafiony. Mamy nadzieję, że nie macie jeszcze Magicznego Opiekacza Do Tostów Pani Frilly._

_Pozdrawiam Was oboje i jeszcze raz życzę wszystkiego dobrego,_

_Harry Potter_

 

Zapadła cisza.

— Mam mu odpisać, że mamy już trzy takie opiekacze? — zapytała cichutko Astoria, starając się jakoś rozluźnić ponurą atmosferę.

Draco przymknął oczy.

— Nienawidzę go — wyszeptał. — Merlinie, jak ja go strasznie nienawidzę.

Astoria westchnęła i przytuliła go mocniej, jednocześnie poklepując uspokajająco po dłoni.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
